Just a Man That Lost it All
by Georgiaish
Summary: A one-shot about Cal's life as I imagine it to be. Rated T to be safe, Reviews are aprreciated. Thanks, and enjoy!


**Disclaimer – Not mine! I'm simply writing about characters that belong to James Cameron!! **

Anyway! I thought it would be nice to write a one-shot about Cal, as I believe he wasn't as bad as he seems (and what made him bad) and that he really did love Rose.

Reviews are well received...

****--****

Caledon Hockley never cried.

Never since birth, had tears left his eyes.

He didn't cry when he fell as a child, learning to walk, nor did he when he father shouted at him afterwards for being so clumsy. He didn't cry when he saw his father beat his mother, he just watched, or when his sister was born and took up all of nana's attention.

He didn't cry when his mother and sister did, as they waved him off on the way to Philadelphia's finest boarding school. Nor did he four months later when he was called home because of a family tragedy. He didn't cry when he saw her body still and peaceful looking in her bedchamber.

He didn't cry at his mother's funeral. His sister did, bawling 'like a baby' his father had said. 'Crying and showing one's emotions is a weakness', Is what his father always said to him. He felt no emotion when he returned to school for Christmas, when his friends boasted about their presents. He didn't cry when he received none, nor did he when he indulged the mockery that followed.

He didn't cry when he graduated and left all his friends behind, and didn't when his father remarried and moved away, leaving him in charge of the multi-million dollar business.

He didn't cry when his sister married straight into an abusive marriage, even though her husband was a well respected Pickerton Constable. Or months later, when she pleaded for him to save her. Nor after when her warm blue orbs turned to shards of broken glass as she called him 'a heartless bastard'.

He didn't cry the following year when he heard the news of his beloved sister's death. He didn't when he overheard his brother-in-law laughing over the death of his wife, shortly after he had hired him as his private valet.

He didn't cry at his sister's funeral, unlike almost everyone else there. She must have been well respected, he had thought and he didn't cry when he realised how little he knew about his only sibling, nor when he realised he would never find out.

He didn't cry at the reluctant nod, his fiancée gave him when he asked (with all the love and emotion he could muster) for her to marry him. Nor did he when he found out she only accepted because her family had become bankrupt, and she was being forced into it.

He didn't cry at how much his fiancée hated his company on the tour of Europe, or when she demanded a separate suite, until they were married. He felt nothing when he saw the look on his fiancée's face when he overturned a table during breakfast, far more forcefully than intended.

Nor when _Titanic _struck an iceberg and began to slowly sink. He didn't when his fiancée called him an 'unimaginable bastard' or after when she spat in his face, like she was spitting back everything he had given her, throwing his love back in his face.

He didn't cry later when he saw his beloved standing beside _him_, or upon seeing the look she gave the gutter rat. The same look he had always given her. He didn't when she jumped from safety straight into the arms of (in his opinion, a pathetic excuse of a man). A man she had only known for three days. He didn't when he watched the woman he loved, running into a doomed ship to escape him. Nor did he when he realized what he had done.

He didn't cry at the horrendous sight that met his eyes when he emerged at the boat deck. Grown men crying and jumping into the ice cold water. Women clinging to their husbands, children clinging to their mothers. Families being torn apart. People being killed. Scarcely a dry eye to be seen. Other than his. He felt no remorse when he snatched a crying child to get into a lifeboat, and no sorrow when he hit drowning people with an oar to stop them getting on.

He didn't cry that night. After everything he'd seen, everything he'd been responsible for, he never let his guard down.

But the next morning, among the widows and fatherless children, he searched for his love. It was no use; she was nowhere to be seen. Everything became meaningless to him, he had long lost his family, all his friends and now _her._ He was just a man that lost it all.

Rose turned to look as he turned away from her and proceed to first class.

And she never saw the tears falling from Caledon Hockley's eyes.


End file.
